In the control units, drive units and other configuration alteration elements of an aircraft seat, serious faults can occur. Such faults can include loose or detached plugs or other connectors, cable breaks, short circuits to ground or another power supply line, failed control units and failures of drive units or input devices or controls, which can be, for example, buttons, switches, and chip-card readers, possibly with a display.